Cat Valentine
Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine (Ariana Grande) is a 16 year old, super-sensitive drama queen with flighty tendencies. Cat is possibly one of the reasons the group sticks together. More likely the reason Jade and Tori hang out since they are both friends with Cat and do not very well like each other. Characteristics Cat Valentine is an over-actor and is always at Level 10 emotionally. Though she can be a lot to handle, she is a close friend to the others. Cat can change moods within mere seconds. In Robbie's song Robbie's Big Toe and a few other occassions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. Her lack of depressed episodes would suggest otherwise: histrionic personality disorder is the leading theory, though it fails to explain everything. She's also very easily distracted, especially by candy or food. She also seems to have a good sense of humor. Her catchphrase "What's that supposed to mean!?" is exactly like Misty's from Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show (another show also created by Dan Schneider.) Cat's hair color is meant to resemble a red velvet cupcake, her favorite food; accordingly, Ariana Grande dyed her hair at Dan Schneider's request, to avoid having a cast of only brunettes. While Cat is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters, especially Tori, is that they need to walk on eggshells around her lest she gets upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times – although in fairness, Cat doesn't make it easy. Cat is known to have a sweet personality throughout the series. She displays an innocent demeanor and acts somewhat playful and harmless. Cat is cheery, as she is known to smile most of the time, also being very bubbly, upbeat, and energetic. Cat can be somewhat absent-minded and slightly naive. Although, despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality has been shown by giggling and laughing. Her absent-minded character can be off-task, as shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where she was playfully pressing buttoms on her computor for same effects. She can be very sensititve when yelled at, causing her feelings to get hurt. Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega Tori and Cat are great friends, and Cat is the first girl to meet Tori (Even saying "Oh, my God!" excitedly), though she runs away shortly after meeting her. Cat showed signs of worrying for Tori when Jade spilled coffee on her. On theSlap.com, Cat posted a picture of Tori named MY BFF TORI in her picture category Cat's Day at the Beach and captioned it saying 'Tori was so excited to see me, she put her unusually long arm up in the air. LOL. JK, Tori.' Cat has also slept over at Tori's house and has hugged her there in a TheSlap video. (See: Cori) André Harris André seems to be good friends with Cat. He is very nice to her and takes up for her if the others don't seem to want to. He calls her "little red" because of her red hair which seems to really amuse her. In Survival of the Hottest when she gets them out of the RV André picks her up.:) [[Candre]] Robbie Cat and Robbie are close friends. Rex doesn't seem to like her, which causes constant apologies from Robbie. In fact, Cat seems to be the only girl that Rex has yet to have hit on. In the episode Stage Fighting, she tried to prove to him his stage kiss with Trina was only acting. When he doesn't believe her, she stage-kisses him and he asks her to come meet his parents to which she appears to not be surprised by, and perhaps a bit nervous, in response. She also goes with Robbie to his Grandma's house in The Birthweek Song. [[Cabbie]] Jade West Cat and Jade are very close friends. Jade also tones her insults down towards Cat. Jade also doesn't seem to mind if Cat bumps into her which has happened a few times and probably if it were anyone else she would have become angry. In Freak the Freak Out, they sang the song "Give It Up" together. They were also seen dancing very closely to one another while singing. [[Cade]] Beck Oliver Even though they are quite opposite, they are friends; they've never shown if they dislike each other for any reason. In the episode Robarazzi, Cat grabs Beck to show him the new device she got from the Sky Store, and he didn't mind it too much. In Stuck in a RV, after Cat opens the RV, Beck gives her a small kiss on the head. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Beck copies Cat when he makes himself spin in the effects on a video chat. [[Bat]] Trina Vega Trina and Cat never really liked or knew each other until "Tori the Zombie", when Cat applies a glue to Tori's face, she and Trina have to drive to the company to buy the solvent for removal. They sing a song, but Cat skips a line because it is vulgar. They go to Freezy Queen to get ice cream, making them late to Tori's show. They are considered friends. Trina even asked for her phone number in "Survival of the Hottest" to call her when she left to go use the bathroom and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. Also, on theSlap, Cat had pictures of Trina that she posted on theSlap even though Trina told her not to. Apparently Trina hasn't killed Cat yet. Gallery Click here to see Cat's gallery Trivia *In "Survival of the Hottest", André states that Cat only weighs 90 pounds. Considering her height, this may not be too much of a stretch. *It has been stated more than once that she is bi-polar. Whether or not this is true remains to be seen. *The first known machine she bought from SkyStore was a fake-snow machine. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. *In the episode Robarazzi, it is hinted that two of her uncles are homosexuals when she says "I went to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco". *Her screen name is HappyCat. *She says that her name is short for Caterina, though her grandmother is the only one who calls her that. *Her grandmother (currently unnamed) is said to make really good fudge. * Cat is the'' only'' main character who has punched someone in the face on-screen. (See: Cat's New Boyfriend) * According to her video profile, her favourite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. * Cat often mentions her brother. It is implied that he is just as weird as she, if not weirder. * Cat refuses to use "dirty" words. * If you look at Cat's Screen in Wi-Fi in the Sky, it shows the site of Sky Store, meaning she is still buying from Sky Store. * Cat's hair is the color of red velvet cupcakes. This is because she loves red velvet cupcakes. * Cat says in Cats Random Thoughts She is allergic to nuts Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Actors Category:Actor Images Category:Pairings